A Not-Date
by mesesceres
Summary: Zero dipaksa Yuuki untuk menemaninya di hari Valentine. It's KaZe human AU
Title: A Not-Date

Rating: T

Pairing: KaZe

Warning: Boy x Boy, OOC?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

A/N: Well this is a story that I wrote because I want to try writing fluff, I don't know about the result but enjoy it anyway ~

 **A Not-Date**

"Zero... please?"

"Tidak, Yuuki"

"Please?"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Zeroooo!"

Teriakan nyaring itu akhirnya berhasil membuat pemuda bernama Zero tersebut memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah gadis di sebelahnya. Ia melemparkan geraman kecil kepada perempuan berambut coklat tersebut, kesal karena ketenangan yang susah payah diraihnya diganggu.

Hari ini adalah tanggal 14 Februari, dan kalian tahu artinya? Yap, hari _Valentine_ , yang juga dikenal sebagai hari bersembunyi bagi Zero. Bersembunyi dari apa? Tentu saja dari puluhan makhluk-makhluk hormonal dengan suara melengking dan tarikan maut yang dikenal sebagai perempuan.

Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi Zero sendiri menyadari bahwa dirinya memiliki keperawakan yang bisa dibilang cukup tampan. Dengan tubuh tinggi semampai, rambut silver, dan mata violetnya yang tidak biasa membuatnya menjadi incaran banyak gadis di kampusnya. Meskipun begitu, sikapnya yang dingin dan acuh biasanya membuat mereka enggan mendekatinya. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk hari ini. Sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di depan kampus pagi ini ia sudah berulang kali dikejar-kejar oleh orang-orang yang ingin memberikan berbagai macam hadiah dan coklat untuknya hingga akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di tempat yang paling sunyi, paling tenang di gedung ini. Perpustakaan.

Namun kelihatannya dewi keberuntungan memang sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya. Belum ada setengah jam ia di sini, Santo Valentine kembali mengusiknya, kali ini di dalam rupa seorang Yuuki Kuran. Yuuki adalah teman masa kecilnya sekaligus adik dari orang yang diam-diam ia sukai.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka Valentine, Yuuki. Lagipula kenapa aku harus berkencan denganmu, kita bahkan tidak berpacaran!" ucap Zero frustasi, sekali lagi menolak permintaan Yuuki untuk menjadi teman kencannya hari ini.

"Tapi semua teman-temanku punya rencana keluar dengan pacar atau gebetan mereka, Zero! Aku tidak mau menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak memiliki janji maupun pasangan hari ini. Please, Zero? Kita hanya akan pergi sebagai teman dan aku janji tidak akan memaksamu melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh." Pinta Yuuki lagi, kali ini diiringi dengan pandangan memelas andalannya. Zero memperhatikan temannya itu selama beberapa menit sebelum menghela napas pasrah, sadar bahwa gadis berambut coklat itu tidak akan berhenti sampai ia menyerah.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau berhutang padaku, Yuuki."

* * *

Zero kembali mengecek handphonenya. Ia sudah berada di depan rumah, atau lebih tepatnya mansion, keluarga Kuran sejak 30 menit yang lalu namun sampai sekarang belum juga ada tanda-tanda dari teman kencannya itu. Sesekali matanya menggerayang ke sekeliling bangunan megah itu, berusaha mencari sosok Yuuki diantara puluhan jendela yang terlihat dari gerbang tempatnya berdiri. Hati kecilnya sedikit berharap bahwa ia juga akan dapat menangkap sosok kakak lelaki Yuuki yang telah lama menghantui pikirannya.

"Zero, aku sudah siap!" sebuah suara tiba-tiba berteriak kencang kepadanya yang sontak membuat Zero tersentak kaget.

"Tidak perlu berteriak, Yuuki, pendengaranku masih bagus, dan kau terlambat!" balas pemuda bermata violet itu, ekspresi kesal terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Yuuki hanya menggidikkan bahunya dan melemparkan senyum tak acuh ke arahnya. "Well, aku seorang perempuan, Zero, tidak mungkin aku pergi berkencan tanpa melakukan persiapan apa-apa pada penampilanku."

Zero melihat ke arah sahabatnya itu. Yuuki mengenakan sebuah dress pendek tanpa lengan berwarna merah muda yang jatuh tepat di atas lututnya, dilengkapi dengan kardigan hijau muda dan sebuah sepatu _pink_ dengan hak kecil di bawahnya. Wajahnya dihiasi dengan sentuhan make up tipis yang membuat kulitnya terlihat lebih cerah namun tetap terlihat natural. Zero harus mengakui bahwa gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik, kalau saja orientasinya tidak berbelok ke arah sebaliknya maka ia pasti sudah mengajak Yuuki kencan sungguhan sejak dulu.

"Terserahlah." Jawabnya singkat, hanya ingin hari ini cepat berakhir agar ia dapat kembali tidur. "Jadi kita mau kemana?" lanjutnya, sadar bahwa perempuan berambut coklat itu masih belum memberitahukan destinasi mereka sejak tadi.

"Bioskop! Tapi sebelumnya kita makan dulu, aku lapar." Jawab Yuuki ceria seraya menggandeng tangan Zero.

* * *

Yuuki membawa mereka ke sebuah _cafe_ kecil bernama D'Fleur di tengah kota. _Cafe_ ini menggunakan mayoritas warna coklat dan perak pada desain interiornya yang memberikan kesan klasik namun nyaman bagi pengunjungnya, benar-benar tipe tempat makan favorit Zero.

"Kau suka? Kaname nii-san yang merekomendasikan tempat ini padaku. Katanya kau pasti akan menyukainya." Kata Yuuki ketika mereka telah mengambil tempat duduk di dekat pintu masuk. Zero tertegun, tidak menyangka kalau Kaname tahu mengenai tempat-tempat yang menjadi favoritnya.

"B-benarkah?" tanyanya, berusaha bersikap acuh yang sepertinya tidak disadari oleh Yuuki. Gadis itu hanya menggangguk antusias.

"Yap! Katanya kau sangat menyukai tempat-tempat berbau klasik seperti ini, ditambah lagi cafe ini terkenal dengan kopi dan _pastry_ nya, Nii-san mengatakan padaku bahwa kau sangat menyukai aroma kopi dan makanan manis." Jelas Yuuki lagi.-

Zero menundukkan kepalanya. kedua pipinya memanas. Dia yakin bila wajahnya sekarang pasti sudah berubah merah seperti tomat. Bagaimana tidak, seseorang yang diam-diam sudah lama ia sukai ternyata mengetahui hal-hal tentang dirinya yang bahkan tidak disadari oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Hal ini memberinya harapan bahwa mungkin, mungkin saja Kaname juga merasakan sesuatu terhadapnya. Bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri kemungkinan itu terdengar sangat mustahil, namun tetap saja mungkin...

Zero terlalu larut di dalam pikirannya hingga tak menyadari keberadaan orang ketiga yang tengah berjalan menuju tempat mereka duduk sampai Yuuki berteriak "Nii-san!" yang sontak membuat Zero menghentakkan kepalanya ke atas. Matanya bertemu engan sepasang mata coklat familiar yang selalu dilihatnya dari jauh. Selama beberapa saat pandangan mereka beradu, lavender bertemu violet, begitu berbeda namun keduanya seakan menarik satu sama lain, mendorong mereka untuk saling tenggelam di pandangan masing-masing.

Zero lah yang pertama memalingkan wajahnya, semburat di pipinya kini telah menyebar hingga ke leher dan telinganya. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar tawa kecil dari pemuda di hadapannya, yang tentu saja hanya membuatnya semakin merasa malu.

"Nii-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara Yuuki memecah moment di antara mereka. Pemuda itu, Kaname, memberikan senyuman kecil ke arah adiknya tersebut.

"Aku memiliki janji nonton di bioskop seberang sana sebentar lagi, tapi temanku belum datang jadi aku putuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di sini sambil menunggunya." jawabnya.

"Oh! Kami juga! Kau mau bergabung bersama kami, Nii-san?" ajak Yuuki yang langsung ditolak Kaname.

"Ah tidak perlu, aku tidak mau mengganggu kencan kalian." Mendengar jawabannya ini Yuuki hanya tertawa seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan salah paham Nii-san, kami kesini hanya sebagai teman."

"Oh. Kalau begitu aku akan dengan senang hati bergabung dengan kalian, tentu saja jika Zero-kun tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja tidak, benarkan, Zero?"

Zero hanya mengangguk, masih berusaha menetralkan ekspresi dan detak jantungnya, hal yang gagal ia lakukan karena Kaname memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat duduk disebelahnya. Kaki dan bahu mereka saling bersentuhan, dan bila ia mendekatkan kepalanya sedikit saja maka Zero akan dapat mencium aroma tubuh khas Kaname yang terasa begitu unik dan adiktif.

"Kalian sudah memesan? Kalau belum biar aku pesankan." Sedekat ini suara Kaname terdengar bagaikan alunan musik di telinga Zero.

"Aku mau milkshake strawberry!" Yuuki menjawab dengan cepat sebelum kemudian berpaling ke arah Zero. "Kau mau apa, Zero?" Zero membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, namun belum sepatah kata pun sempat terucap Kaname sudah memotongnya.

"Segelas latte tanpa gula dengan _cream_ , dan sepotong _red velvet_ kan?" tanyanya yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan. Si pemilik rambut _silver_ itu terlalu kaget untuk mengatakan apa pun. Saat Kaname akhirnya meninggalkan kursinya untuk menuju kounter, hanya satu hal yang terlintas di pikiran Zero.

 _'Kaname tahu makanan dan minuman favoritku!'_ batinnya berteriak tidak percaya, walaupun hal itu tidak terlihat pada ekspresi wajahnya yang datar.

Setelah Kaname kembali, mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol sambil menikmati pesanan mereka masing-masing. Atau lebih tepatnya Kaname dan Yuuki berbicara sedangkan Zero hanya diam dan sesekali memberikan respon apabila ia ditanyai langsung.

Ketika seluruh panganan mereka telah habis, ketiga remaja itu memutuskan untuk beranjak ke gedung bioskop tujuan awal mereka. Selama perjalanan lagi-lagi Zero dibingungkan dengan tindakan Kaname yang memilih berjalan di sampingnya, yang notabenenya adalah orang asing, dibandingkan di sisi Yuuki, adiknya sendiri. Namun perasan aneh itu segera ditepisnya. Ia tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya, tidak ingin untuk memupuk harapan kosong dihatinya yang telah mulai timbul sejak tadi.

Setidaknya bila ia tidak berharap lebih maka nantinya ia juga tidak akan kecewa.

* * *

Antrian panjang menyambut ketiga remaja itu saat mereka tiba di dalam gedung bioskop. Pasangan berbagai usia terlihat memenuhi seisi ruangan tersebut. Tidak mengherankan memang mengingat hari itu adalah hari _Valentine_ , namun tetap saja pemandangan ini membuat Zero ingin berbalik badan dan bergegas kembali ke kamar asramanya. Asramanya yang tenang, sepi, dan nyaman.

Sebuah helaan napas terlepas dari bibirnya. Ia berbalik menghadap Yuuki, ingin melihat reaksinya, hanya untuk mendapati gadis berambut coklat itu juga sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Zero merengut, mengerti betul arti pandangan gadis itu. Yuuki ingin dirinya mengantri di lautan manusia yang berlalang buana memamerkan kemesraan mereka di sana. _No Way!_ Dibayar berapa pun dirinya tidak akan pernah masuk ke dalam kumpulan homo sapiens itu! Dengan geraman terpaku di wajahnya, Zero pun membalas tatapan Yuuki dengan tidak kalah tajamnya. Mereka saling menatap selama beberapa detik, terlibat dalam perdebatan non-verbal, sebelum akhirnya Yuuki menyerah dan menghentakkan kakinya menuju antrian, rentetan umpatan terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

Zero mengikuti kepergian teman masa kecilnya itu dengan sebuah senyum kemenangan terpatri di bibirnya. Ia pasti sudah akan tertawa kalau bukan karena keberadaan Kaname yang masih berdiri di sampingnya, memperhatikannya dengan mata coklatnya itu. Semua kesibukan di tempat itu seakan menghilang, menyisakan kedua remaja itu di dalam dunianya sendiri.

Entah berapa lama mereka berdiri dalam posisi itu, dengan Zero memandang Yuuki dan Kaname memandangnya. Cukup lama pastinya, sebab begitu Zero mulai kembali menyadari sekitarnya Yuuki telah kembali dengan tangan kosong dan seseorang berambut pirang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Hanabusa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya, mengenali pemuda itu sebagai teman satu kelasnya sekaligus orang yang disukai Yuuki.

"Dia teman yang kutunggu." sahut Kaname. "Kau terlambat, Aidou."

"Maaf, Kaname, aku terjebak macet." Aidou meminta maaf, ekspresi memelas terpampang di wajahnya yang membuat Kaname tak kuasa untuk tetap marah terhadapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aidou. Lagipula filmnya baru akan dimulai. Bagaimana kalau kita masuk sekarang?" tanyanya lagi seraya mengeluarkan dua buah tiket yang sudah dibelinya siang tadi dari saku jaket merah maroon yang dikenakannya. Melihat hal ini ekspresi Aidou kembali berubah, kali ini menunjukkan rasa bersalah

"Mengenai itu... Kaname, apa kau keberatan kalau aku menonton dengan Yuuki? Yuuki bilang dia sangat ingin menonton film ini, namun tiketnya sudah habis saat mengantri tadi, dan aku juga sangat ingin menonton film ini, jadi..." ia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, yakin bahwa Kaname telah menangkap maksudnya

" _Please,_ Nii-san!" kali ini giliran Yuuki yang menunjukkan muka memelasnya kepada Kaname.

Kaname tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian bertanya, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Zero?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu seketika saja tiga pasang mata tertuju kepada si pemilik rambut silver tersebut, menunggunya untuk memberikan jawaban. Zero melemparkan pandangannya kepada ketiga orang itu secara bergantian hingga akhirnya terhenti pada Yuuki.

Gadis itu terlihat sangat senang, harapan dan kebahagiaan terpancar jelas di matanya. Tidak mungkin Zero tega merebut itu semua dari perempuan yang sudah dianggapnya seperti saudara sendiri itu. Biar bagaimana pun ia mengerti perasaan Yuuki. Keinginan untuk bisa bersama dengan orang yang disukai, menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka, dan mempelajari semua yang bisa diketahui tentang diri mereka. Zero mengerti, karena itulah ia akan membiarkan Yuuki menikmati kesempatan ini.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula aku kesini juga hanya karen dipaksa Yuuki."

"Hey! Itu seharusnya menjadi rahasia kita!" seruan kesal dari Yuuki membuat Zero tertawa. Dengan senyum lembut ia pun mendekati gadis itu, mengusap rambutnya perlahan, dan membisikkan " _Good luck_ " di telinganya. Ucapannya itu disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari Yuuki sebelum ia pergi mengikuti Aidou, sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya cantiknya.

Untuk kedua kalinya di hari itu Zero memandang kepergian temannya dengan sebuah senyum. Namun kali ini senyuman dibibirnya memancarkan aura kesedihan yang tidak luput dari pandangan lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Zero?" suara Kaname terdengar begitu lembut, seakan Zero adalah sesuatu yang sangat rapuh dan Kaname takut akan merusaknya, membuat Zero dengan segera mengembalikan ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi acuh biasanya.

"Hm! Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya singkat. Ia terdiam sejenak, tiba-tiba menyadari kalau kini dirinya hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan Kaname. Zero merasakan panik menggerayapi hatinya. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia membayangkan akan tiba saatnya dirinya harus menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan _crush_ nya itu.

Zero bukanlah seperti Yuuki yang bisa dengan mudah bergaul dan berbicara dengan siapa saja, tidak, Zero jauh dari itu. Ia adalah bagian dari kaum penyendiri yang dikenal dengan sebutan anti-sosial. Bahkan di kampusnya pun ia hanya memiliki seorang teman, hanya Yuuki. Lalu bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berbicara, apalagi mengobrol dengan orang yang disukainya? Mustahil. Hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya adalah mencoba membuat obrolan yang nantinya malah akan membuat situasi di antara mereka semakin tidak nyaman. Karena itulah hanya ada satu solusi terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya, melarikan diri.

Dengan resolusi baru Zero pun buru-buru menambahkan "Karena teman kencanku sudah pergi kurasa aku juga akan pulang saja sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi, Kaname-san." Pamitnya sebelum kemudian berbalik dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu, Namun langkahnya terhenti tatkala sebuah tangan menarik lengannya.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu." kata Kaname, membuat kedua bola mata _lylac_ Zero membelalak kaget. Tanpa membalikkan badan ia dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini." Tolaknya, namun sepertinya Kaname tidak menerima kata tidak, sebab baru selesai Zero mengucapkan kata-kata itu Kaname kembali melakukan sesuatu yang sukses membuat nafas Zero tercekat. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menarik tubuhnya, merangkulkan sebelah lengannya pada pinggang ramping Zero, dan memutarnya hingga akhirnya mereka berdua saling berhadapan dengan wajah yang hanya terpisah beberapa inci saja. Begitu dekatnya sehingga ketika Kaname membisikkan kata-katanya selanjutnya Zero dapat merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda itu di wajahnya.

"Aku ingin mengantarmu, Zero. Ijinkan aku bersamamu lebih lama."

* * *

Hening mengiringi perjalanan pulang mereka. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut kedua insan muda tersebut. Hanya suara angin dan dua degup jantung yang berpacu menjadi satu, menciptakan suatu nada sinfoni kehidupan yang mengirimkan rasa syahdu bagi pendengarnya.

Hari sudah beranjak malam. Dari ufuk barat sosok sang mentari terlihat semakin mengecil, meninggalkan singgasananya untuk digantikan oleh sang rembulan. Bersama dengan hilangnya matahari, hilang pula kehangatan yang senantiasa mengikuti kehadirannya, berubah menjadi hembusan angin malam yang dingin menusuk.

Zero merapatkan jaket merah _maroon_ yang kini dikenakannya. Kaname telah melampirkan jaket itu di tubuhnya ketika angin malam pertama kali menyapanya, menembus kemeja hitam tipis yang menjadi satu-satunya pelindung kulit putihnya.

Jaket itu terasa amat nyaman, dan setiap tarikan nafasnya membawa serta arome khas Kaname yang tertinggal disetiap sela jahitannya, membawa kehangatan tersendiri bagi hati kecilnya. Tanpa sadar Zero mendekatkan diri ke pemuda disisinya. Tangan mereka kembali bersentuhan. Kali ini Zero tidak menunggu akal sehatnya untuk bekerja sebelum ia bertindak. Perlahan tapi pasti tangannya merayap mendekati Kaname, menyentuh lengannya, pergelangannya, telapak tangannya, hingga akhirnya menemukan jemari-jemarinya. Kaname membalas perlakuannya dengan menautkan jemari mereka, menggenggam telapak tangan Zero yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya dengan erat. Zero tersenyum.

Tidak memakan waktu lama hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di depan asrama tempat Zero kini menetap. Mereka saling berpandangan, mengerti bahwa di sinilah mereka harus berpisah namun enggan untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka satu sama lain. Meskipun begitu Zero tahu bahwa tidak mungkin mereka berdiri disini selamanya, maka dengan berat hati ia pun akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari dekapan jemari Kaname. Ia memberikan satu senyum terakhir kepada pemuda yang disukainya itu sebelum kemudian berjalan menuju gerbang asramanya.

"Zero.." suara lembut Kaname memanggil namanya membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Maukah kau pergi keluar denganku besok?"

Pertanyaan itu begitu tidak terduga dan mengundang beribu kupu-kupu untuk menari di hatinya. Zero tidak mampu menahan sebuah senyuman lebar untuk terukir di bibirnya.

"Apa ini kencan?"

" _Yes, Zero, it's a date_."

* * *

Kaname memasuki pintu masuk mansion milik keluarganya dengan sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang biasanya terkesan melankolis itu. Alunan melodi-melodi bahagia mengalir keluar dari mulutnya, tidak menyadari tatapan aneh yang diberikan adik perempuanya dari arah tangga.

"Okaeri, Nii-san" sambut Yuuki.

"Tadaima, Yuuki." Balas Kaname masih dengan aura cerianya yang membuat Yuuki tertawa.

"Jadi, Nii-san, bagaimana kerjaku hari ini?" tanyanya seraya berjalan mendekati kakak lelakinya itu. Saat Yuuki sudah berada di depannya, Kaname langsung mengusapkan tangannya di atas kepala gadis itu, mengacak-acak rambut coklat miliknya.

"Kau melakukan kerja yang sangat bagus Yuuki, sangat bagus." Ucapnya yang disambut dengan seruan gembira dari Yuuki.

"Berarti...tiket konsernya?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan mata berbinar penuh harap. Kaname tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Persiapkan saja dirimu untuk menonton konser itu dari bangku VIP, Yuuki. Dan ajak Aidou, aku juga harus berterima kasih kepada kekasihmu itu."

END

And done! So how is it? Haha saya mau nyoba buat fluff soalnya selama ini buat ff bergenre angst lagi angst lagi, tapi setelah diliat lagi ini bahasanya tetap aja melankolis ala-ala angst lol fail

Tapi ya sudahlah overall saya masih puas sama hasilnya walau masih ada kalimat yang rancu dan karakternya terlalu OOC sepertinya :/

Btw, sebenarnya saya author jaman batu disini cuma dulu vakum dan akhirnya lupa sama email akun lama. Saya juga pernah nulis dua ff KaZe indo dan rencana mau repost itu dua fanfic di akun ini kalau ff baru saya yang satunya udah setengah jalan. Ada yang bisa nebak siapa saya? Lol forget it, ga penting banget ya wk

Don't forget to review ya, Any critiques and suggestions are welcome too! Until next time ~


End file.
